


The Life Script

by madxhatterxteapot



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madxhatterxteapot/pseuds/madxhatterxteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a notebook that could counteract a Death Note? What would it be like? Would the same rules apply as in the Death Note? Who's hands would it fall into? Would it be used for good or evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Life Script

**Author's Note:**

> Authoress Note: Hello everyone, I’m Hatter and I’m here to bring you a very special fanfiction that is dedicated to a usually ‘cliché’ idea on the concept of a ‘Life Note’. Well I decided to take this idea to a different level, one where it’s actually WORTH reading and will make you think differently about how the series could have gone if there was a twist like this. Since my fanfiction was so popular on fanfiction.net I decided to bring it here to see how it would do. Please bear with me as this fanwork is going through an editing process. Also, don’t hesitate to let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> For now in the Series, you will only be given 10 Simple Beginner’s Rules to the Life Script. 
> 
> \--  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata.

With every Shinigami, a Death Note is bestowed to. If a Shinigami loses their Death Note in the human world, it then becomes property of the human world. A Shinigami is able to retrieve their Death Note despite this contrary fact. But if a Death Note may take life would it not be right to say that there existed a different sort of Note that gives life?

 

            There are many Death Notes but there is only one Life Script. In the hands of a Shinigami the Life Script can be used, only it would not be of much use considering that Shinigamis are Gods of Death. Here, is an interesting set of rules for the Life Script that can and may counteract the effects of Death Notes. The Life Script is a white notebook, with black pages. Any color, ink, or graphite in a writing utensil will immediately turn white on the Life Script’s black pages. The Life Script has an infinite number of pages just like the Death Note.

 

            The Rules Below all apply to the Life Script and its uses.

 

            _1_. Any deceased person who has their name written within the Life Script may be brought back to life.

 

            _2_. The Life Script’s ethereal power disrupts the energy used in the Death Note; therefore a Death Note may not kill the human that is brought back to life by the Life Script again.

 

            _3_. The Life Script may only work on a deceased person after a certain amount of time has passed. The time limit is one week (due to decay factors and decomposition on the bodies of the deceased. Depending on the use of the notebook and strength of the emotions within the user, some cases are made in exception though this is rare. A deceased person _may_ return to life even if they are cremated or decayed beyond recognition. They shall be restored to their original selves as they had been in life).

 

            _4_. If a Death Note is currently being used to kill a person, the Life Script may interfere and counteract the Death Note’s power. The Death Note’s act of killing is immediately ceased after the targeted person’s name is written within the Life Script.

 

            _5_. Should the Life Script and a Death Note page come into contact with each other, the page is immediately destroyed due to the Life Script’s ethereal energy levels being higher than a single page from the Death Note. (i.e: a mere fragment of a Death Note page would disintegrate upon any sort of contact from the Life Script. An actual PAGE may last slightly longer but would have the same affects as the page fragment).

           

            _6_. The Life Script can be destroyed, but upon its destruction by the one who destroys it, the destroyer’s name immediately appears in a Death Note and thus they perish in the process (ultimately creating a double-edged sword concept).

 

            _7_. A Shinigami may save a human’s life with the Life Script without being sacrificed, unlike the Death Note (as seen with Gelus and Rem with Misa’s life).

 

            _8_. The Life Script extends the lifespan of the mortal user with or without returning it to its original place of origin (i.e: The Shinigami World and the Shinigami owner)

 

            _9_ : A time and date still apply when bringing one back from the death with the Life Script.

 

            _10_ : A Life Script may be used to save a Shinigami’s life, but may result in the Life Script being destroyed in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Authoress Note: There you guys have it. Hope you like the idea of it. 
> 
> Please Read and Review. Thanks!


End file.
